


An entire month with you (& ur luv)

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days OTP challenge [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cosplay, First Dates, First Kiss, Gaming, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 días en la vida de la pairing formada por Maruyama Ryuhei y Yasuda Shota, integrantes de la banda de J-Pop, Kanjani∞.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agarrándose de las manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuhei recuerda el momento exacto de su encuentro con Shota. Por algún motivo, siente que eso le cambió la vida, pero aún el sentimiento que le despertó al sentir el roce de su mano sobre la suya, sigue siendo un misterio para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer, les recuerdo (o para los que no lo saben xD) que Maru hizo dos veces la audición para entrar a la Johnny's, porque en el tiempo que esperaba por algún trabajo, nunca lo llamaron.  
> En la primer audición estuvo junto con Subaru y, en la segunda con los integrantes más chicos de Kanjani∞: Ryo-chan, Tatsu y Yasu.  
> Cuando hicieron un corte entre las audiciones, Johnny lo vio y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo él ahí si ya estaba trabajando en la JE como Junior.

Y ahí estaba él, por segunda vez, esperando su turno. A su lado, un par de jóvenes que jamás habla visto, parloteaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Había hecho todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para no voltear y darles una cantaleta de insultos. Su nerviosismo se le pasó un poco cuando quienes habían estado con él anteriormente, pasaron por el lugar y lo saludaron a lo lejos. Él imitó su saludo y se dio cuenta que el grupo a su lado había disminuido el tono de voz, y ahora susurraban.

— Disculpe — Llamó uno de ellos su atención. Cuando él volteó, pensó que la persona con quien iba a hablar iba a tener su misma estatura, pero, en realidad, estaba unos pocos centímetros debajo suyo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? — Le dijo un niño de estatura baja que respondía al apellido Nishikido, tal cual era lo que estaba pegado a su remera. A ambos flancos suyo, Okura y Yasuda parecían sus guardaespaldas.

— ¡Ah! Pero no es un _senpai_ — Reconoció Okura, al notar la misma pegatina sobre el pecho de Maruyama.

— ¿Eres un aspirante como nosotros? — Resolvió Yasuda.

— Así es — Dijo Maruyama, sin perder su especie de temple de superioridad, algo que simplemente escondía los nervios que tenía. Una de las entradas a la habitación se abrió, dando paso a tres sujetos que verían sus aptitudes en el baile.

— Mucha suerte, Maruyama _senpai_ — Le dijo Yasuda, extendiéndole su mano.

Por primera vez, Maruyama se sintió a su mismo nivel. Se dio cuenta que todos estaban en el mismo bote, y que no debería haber ningún tipo de competencia. Después de unos largos segundos, estrechó su mano y se contagió de la sonrisa que le dedicó, antes de que aquel grupo fuera separado delante suyo.

 

Más de quince años después, Maruyama aún pensaba que juntos, ese trío era ruidoso, aún cuando él también formaba parte de ese barullo.

— Buenos días a todos — Los saludó, entrando a la sala de coreografía.

— Buenos días — Saludaron al unísono las únicas tres personas que estaban ahí. En medio del lugar, Yasuda ensayaba la canción que había compuesto con Maruyama y Okura, pero éste último, a diferencia de su compañero, estaba teniendo una placentera sesión de masajes con Nishikido, y no parecía tener muchas ganas de bailar.

— ¿Los demás van a tardar? — Le preguntó Maruyama a Yasuda, llevando el bolso que lo estuvo acompañando hasta ese momento, a la rastra.

— Parece que se les complicó el viaje, pero no creo que tarden mucho más.

— Ah, ya veo.

— Okura, ¿me acompañas a buscar algo? — Le preguntó Nishikido.

— Claro — Respondió el aludido, ayudándose de sus palmas para levantarse del suelo —. Chicos, ahora volvemos.

— No te tardes — Le dijo Yasuda —, tenemos que ensayar.

— Sí, no te preocupes. No tardamos — Le dijo el aludido, con una media sonrisa. A los pocos segundos de que el dúo se fue, Yasuda se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿No íbamos a ensayar? — Le preguntó Maruyama.

— Nah, ellos van a tardarse una eternidad. ¿Sabes? Okura aún no me dijo nada, pero tengo la leve sensación de que está saliendo con Ryo-chan…

— ¿Eh…? — Preguntó Maruyama, sentándose frente a él, con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Sí… Pero, bueno, si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista… Sí hacen buena pareja — Reconoció.

— Ahora que lo pienso — Soltó Maruyama, con una pose pensativa —… siempre estuvo _ahí_.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La atracción… creo — Automáticamente, sus palabras hicieron que Yasuda se lanzara al suelo y riera a carcajadas —… ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Yo pienso todo lo contrario. Pienso que el hecho de estar juntos y darse cuenta lo poco que tenían en común, hizo que terminaran atrayéndose. Para mí, esos dos son totalmente opuestos uno del otro, y eso es lo que los hizo atraerse mutuamente.

— Mhh… Puede ser…

— Y cuando ya no pueden controlarlo — Yasuda aplaudió una vez, con ambas palmas abiertas —: se atrajeron y terminaron juntos.

— Es una buena frase para el titular de un periódico.

— Al menos, espero que sean discretos…

— Ryo-chan nunca lo fue…

— Okura ya se lo quitará, no te preocupes.

— Oye, Yasu — Llamó su atención su compañero —. No sé por qué me estuve acordando del día de nuestra audición…

— Eso ya pasó hace mucho…

— Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿No crees que es el destino?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Repreguntó el aludido, incorporándose por haber oído las puertas del lugar abriéndose a sus espaldas.

— Que hayamos terminado juntos — Respondió el aludido, mirándolo.

Yasuda le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

— ¿Ensayamos, _senpai_?

Maruyama estrechó esa mano que le fue extendida, tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez, hace ya muchos años. Quizás, de no haber sido por esa sensación que le hizo sentir en el fondo de su pecho y que, aún no tenía respuesta, él no estaría donde estaba parado en ese momento, mirándolo a él, más cerca de lo que podía imaginar.


	2. Acariciándose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota molesta a Ryuhei invitándolo a ver un fenómeno natural, pero su falta de horas dormidas, hace que Ryuhei termine algo impensado por él.
> 
> Día 02: Acariciándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

— Maru, Maru, Maru, Maru, Maru.

— Ya cállate, Yasu — Le pidió Ryuhei, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para callar los gritos de su compañero.

— ¡Maru! ¡Levántate!

Ryuhei estuvo a punto de golpearlo con algo, pero al ver su sonrisa cuando se sentó sobre la cama, se sobresaltó un poco.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Le preguntó el morocho.

— Vamos.

— ¿Adónde?

— Afuera.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ya vístete y vamos — Le pidió Shota, al darse cuenta que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si seguían con ese juego de palabras.

De muy mala gana por haberse despertado más temprano de lo que pensó, Ryuhei se aseó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo hasta seguir a su compañero, quien lo esperaba en las escaleras del hotel.

— ¿Y bien?

A modo de respuesta, Shota le extendió la mano. Pese a estar rodeado de gente, Ryuhei la tomó y siguió sus pasos hacia fuera del recinto, y lo único que vio, a excepción del color entre gris y negro del asfalto, fue el blanco de un colchón de nieve que parecía estar reflejando los débiles rayos del sol que querían atravesar las nubes.

— ¿No es hermoso? — Le preguntó Shota, sin haber soltado su mano ni por instante. Cuando Ryuhei volvió su vista hacia él, halló su mirada curiosa.

— Eh… Sí.

— ¿No crees que fue mejor haberse levantado en vez de perderse un espectáculo como este?

— Tú anoche no dormiste, ¿cierto?

— Ni un segundo — Respondió el aludido, sonriéndole.

— ¡Yasu! ¡Tenemos una presentación a las seis de la tarde!

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

— ¡Que no puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir! Vamos, vamos, vamos. Vamos a tu cuarto — Le dijo Ryuhei, empujándolo puertas adentro.

— Pero, pero, pero…

— Pero, ¡nada!

— ¿Vas a perderte esta hermosura por mí?

Ryuhei se quedó unos momentos pensando y posó su palma abierta sobre su cadera, torciéndola un poco hacia uno de sus laterales.

— Si es para que duermas bien…, por supuesto que lo haré.

Shota sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia su habitación. Mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para los oídos de su compañero, Shota fue despojándose de su ropa hasta terminar vistiendo una _yukata_ liviana, propiedad del hotel. Levantó las frazadas y miró a Ryuhei.

— ¿Así está bien?

— Perfecto. Acuéstate, ¿qué esperas?

Shota sonrió por la preocupación que su amigo tenía por él.

— ¿Vas a venir o no?

— ¿Eh?

— Dijiste que ibas a estar a mi lado hasta que me duerma.

Ryuhei no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Atinó a sonreír ante su propuesta.

— Yo dije que iba a perderme la nieve, no que iba a quedarme a dormir…

— Te obligué a levantarte, lo lógico es que tú aproveches la situación y también vayas a dormir.

— Pero no aquí.

— ¿Qué tiene? Cuando éramos más chicos hasta éramos más personas durmiendo en una misma cama.

Resignado, Ryuhei se desvistió y, en ropa interior, se acostó junto con Shota, quien empezó a reírse a los pocos segundos.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Date la vuelta.

Ryuhei accedió al pedido del pelirrojo y giró sobre su cuerpo para quedarse ambos uno frente al otro. Hasta que el pelirrojo abrió la boca, Ryuhei no podía caer en cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de él. Aunque lo que sentía por él distaba mucho de ser algo sexual, podía sentir todo su cuerpo contrayéndose por la tensión del momento.

— Maru…

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Me abrazas? Tengo frío.

No hacía falta que Ryuhei intentara leer entre líneas, lo que le había dicho Shota era exactamente lo que quería. Por debajo de las sábanas, dejó que uno de sus brazos pasara por sobre el del pelirrojo y, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda para que tuviera algo más de calor. Cuando intentó agachar un poco su cabeza para ver si Shota aún estaba despierto, lo halló profundamente dormido. Ryuhei besó con dulzura su frente y volvió a apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza.

— Que descanses, Yasu.


	3. Jugando videojuegos o mirando una película

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota se enoja con Ryuhei porque siempre resulta ganador en cuanto a juegos de video se trata. Pero él encuentra una forma de endulzar su momentáneo amargo carácter.
> 
>  **Notas:** Sí, hoy realmente es el día de la frutilla (en Japón) xD
> 
> Día 03: Jugando videojuegos o mirando una película

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

— Sí… Así… No pares… No, no, no, no — Ryuhei levantó ambos brazos en alto —. ¡Sí!

— Estoy harto de perder, ¿sabes? — Le recriminó Shota, sentado, igual que el dueño de casa, en el suelo, ambos jugando un partido de fútbol. Suspiró y lanzó el control al suelo.

— No te enojes, Sho-chan — Le pidió el morocho —. Es sólo un juego.

— Te juro que mañana voy a ir con Shin-chan a pedirle consejos para formar mi equipo y ya verás cómo logro ganarte. Claro, para ti es fácil porque ya conoces las reglas del juego, los trucos… No es justo, Maru.

Sin poder detener su risa, Ryuhei se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con ternura, besando luego sus cabellos.

— Ya sé. Espérame aquí, ¿sí?

El morocho se levantó y Shota se sentó contra el sillón, apoyando su cabeza sobre los almohadones. Desde esa perspectiva, simplemente girando un poco su cabeza, vio a Ryuhei regresando con dos platos y una caja de una pastelería.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Ah… Es que hoy recordé algo y pensé en comprar esto para cuando estemos juntos — Dijo el morocho, sacando de la caja un pequeño pastel con un decorado de frutillas.

— ¿Y esto?

— Feliz día de la frutilla.

— La revancha vas a tenerla de todos modos…

— Cuando gustes. Por ahora, dejemos esto en calma y comamos un poco, ¿te parece?

— No importa la situación, tú siempre vas a tener ganas de comer.

Ryuhei rió sinceramente ante la acotación del pelirrojo antes de servir una generosa porción en cada uno de los platos.

— Toma — Le dijo a Shota, sosteniendo una frutilla con el tenedor y extendiéndosela al aludido.

— ¿Para mí…?

— Sí. A ti te gustan mucho, ¿no?

— Podrían empezar a gustarme ahora — Shota recibió la frutilla en su plato, agradeciéndole a Ryuhei con una reverencia —. Oye, Maru… ¿Me enseñas los trucos para ganarte este juego?

— ¿No era que ibas a ir con Hina?

— ¡Pero quiero ganarte ahora!

— Está bien, está bien, terminemos de comer y te enseño algunos trucos.

— Gracias, prometo esforzarme para ser un digno rival tuyo.

— De nada — Dijo el aludido —. Espero que así sea.

— Toma.

— ¿Mh?

— La frutilla que me prestaste.

— Ah… No lo hice para que me la devolvieras…

— Está bien, el pastel tiene bastantes frutillas.

— Porque yo lo pedí así.

— ¿Y para quien lo pediste?

— Para una persona que es muy especial para mí.

Cuando se miraron, ambos sonrieron, sin saber muy bien por qué.


	4. Besándose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerca de fin de año, Ryuhei recibe como consejo que debe confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta. Pero necesita un último consejo... Y quien debe dárselo es Shota...
> 
> Día 4: Besándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

En uno de los vestuarios del Tokyo Dome, Ryuhei pensaba en algo que había decidido olvidar, probablemente para no terminar enloqueciendo. Había pedido consejos a sus compañeros de grupo… Bueno… Quizás no a todos, pero sí a la mayoría, pero aunque divagaran en el momento de intentar ayudarlo, habían coincidido en una sola cosa: que no debía callar lo que sentía.

Abrumado, se recostó sobre la silla en la que ya estaba sentado, y lanzó un suspiro mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Shota, quien al encontrar a su compañero en tal posición, le sonrió.

— Buenas tardes, Maru.

— Buenas tardes — Le devolvió el saludo el morocho, volviendo a su pose original y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando un par de cosas del bolso que había estado cargando.

— No, nada — Respondió el aludido simplemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima —. Oye, Sho-chan…

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

— Claro — Respondió el pelirrojo, mirándolo a través del espejo. Antes de que Ryuhei pudiera agregar algo más, se volvió hacia él y se sentó justo en frente, en torno a la mesa —. Dime.

— Necesito… Bueno… Ya hablé con los chicos y… Me dijeron que tenía que expresar lo que siento. Hay alguien que… me tiene loco — Soltó la última oración después de unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Ella todavía no lo sabe?

— Eh… No.

— Ahjá… ¿Te conoce? Es decir…, ¿ella sabe que eres un Johnny…)

— Sí, lo sabe.

— Mhh… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Eh… 31.

— Bueno, un año no hace la diferencia, ¿no? ¿Es bonita?

— Mucho.

— ¿Actualmente está en pareja?

— No.

— ¿Está casada?

— No.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices y ya? — Resolvió Shota, con una sonrisa.

— Sho-chan…, no lo entiendes — Dijo Ryuhei, al borde de la histeria —... No es tan sencillo.

— Pero, si no está en pareja, y sabe en qué trabajas…, no veo cuál es el problema.

— El problema es que no es _ella_ , sino… _él_ — Dijo, en un suspiro.

Los ojos de su compañero parecieron estar a punto de salírseles de las órbitas oculares. No podía digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, o quizás, no quería reconocerlo.

— Ah… Ya veo… Bueno… De todos modos, debes decírselo de una vez, ¿no? — Le recomendó, con un visible tono de nerviosismo, antes de levantarse de la silla y volver a prestar atención a su bolso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué?

— Cuando pensaste que estaba atrás de una chica, intentaste aconsejarme, pero ahora que te digo que es de un chico de quien estoy enamorado, ¿te levantas y te vas? — Le dijo, acercándose a él.

— Claro que no… Por supuesto que no — Dijo Shota, mirándolo esquivamente.

— Sho-chan — Llamó Ryuhei su atención, agarrando una de sus manos, pero este se zafó. Cuando Shota lo miró, Ryuhei pudo ver una tonalidad brillante sobre su piel, el cual hacía juego con su color de cabello —. ¿Sho-chan?

— Dijiste… que estás enamorado…

— Así es.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Mh… Ya ni lo recuerdo — Reconoció el morocho.

— Nos preparamos para salir. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿No quieres saber quién es? — Shota lo miró —. Esa persona eres tú.

Su oyente sintió que algo dentro suyo se estremecía. Cuando quiso volver en sí, sintió los labios de Ryuhei posándose apenas sobre los suyos.

Un conocido barullo se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta, ocasionando que Ryuhei volviera a su asiento.

— Buenas tardes — Exclamó Subaru, entrando junto al resto de sus compañeros de grupo.

— Casi que no llegamos — Reconoció You.

— ¿Todavía no se vistieron? — Preguntó Shingo al dúo que había llegado primero.

— Ya va, ya va — Respondió Ryuhei.

 

Pasada la presentación en el programa de fin de año, el grupo estaba nuevamente reunido con todos sus colegas, como cada año y parte del comienzo del siguiente. Cuando Ryuhei intentó salir de escena, una mano lo jaló telones adentro y le tapó la boca con una mano.

— Shh… Soy yo.

— ¿Sho-chan? ¿Qué estás haciend…?

La respuesta que recibió el morocho fue un simple beso en los labios y el calor de las manos de Shota agarrando las solapas de su saco. Cuando se separaron, Ryuhei podría haber jurado haber visto que los ojos de Shota brillaron por un breve instante.

— Yo también me olvidé…

— ¿Eh?

— Yo también olvidé hace cuánto que no dejo de pensar en ti — Susurró.

Ryuhei sonrió ampliamente y atrajo a Shota lo más que pudo contra su pecho, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Sho-chan!

— ¡Shhhh! Alguien puede oírnos — Dijo el aludido, separándose un poco para levantar la cabeza, recibiendo otro beso de parte de Ryuhei —. Ya basta — Soltó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque vas a hacer que me termina derritiendo aquí mismo.

— Mientras tanto, puedo seguir haciéndolo, ¿no? — Le preguntó, sin aflojar el agarre sobre su cuerpo.

— Haz lo que quieras — Susurró el aludido —. Aunque… morir por un beso tuyo…, no estaría tan mal.


	5. En una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuhei invita a Shota a una salida en un parque de diversiones, pero, aunque habían invitado también a Ryo y Tadayoshi, al final, la cita terminará siendo de a dos.
> 
> Día 05: En una cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este viene a ser un POV de Sho-chan, pero lo enganché con el 24° día del desafío que estoy haciendo con el **_Ryokura_** , así que, para leer el [POV de Tatsu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5667322), hagan clic sobre el enlace :)

Apenas llegó a su casa, después de un arduo día de trabajo, recibió un mensaje por parte de Ryuhei, generando su sonrisa. Junto con este, le enviaba una fotografía de un parque de diversiones.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Le preguntó en un mensaje de audio.

— “ _¿Vamos?_ ”, repreguntó el morocho.

— Ah… Eh… Espera — Se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo, haciendo malabares con lo que estaba cargando y con su propio teléfono, en el cual marcó un número, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

— “ _¿Hola?_ ”

— ¿Tacchon?

— “ _Yassan… ¿Sucede algo?_ ”

— ¿Me acompañas a un parque de diversiones?

— “ _¿Eh?_ ”, preguntó Tadayoshi, al otro lado de la línea.

— Sólo… quiero eso… Ven con alguien más si quieres…

— “ _Ehh… Está bien… ¿Puedes avisarle a Ryo-chan?_ ”

— Claro que sí. Enseguida te mando la dirección.

— “ _Muy bien, nos vemos._ ”

— Nos vemos — Lanzándose a la cama, Shota se preparó mental y físicamente para su encuentro con quien ya debería llamar su pareja, aunque después de la presentación de fin de año no hablaron mucho al respecto —. Iré — Le mandó, simplemente. Se puso de pie para acercarse a su armario y abrir sus puertas de par en par —. Va a ser algo complicado encontrar un atuendo para la ocasión — Reconoció el pelirrojo, en voz alta. Al cabo de casi media hora, encontró lo que estaba buscando, algo muy de su estilo aunque un poco llamativo, pero que hacía juego con la temática del parque. Vio su celular iluminándose por la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Claramente había estado tan absorto en la búsqueda de su atuendo ideal, que se olvidó de verificar si Ryuhei le había enviado algo más. Lo primero que oyó fue un: “ _Ehh…_ ”, una suave risa y nada más.

— “ _Lo siento. Ignora lo anterior, ¿nos vemos allá?_ ”

— ¡Claro que sí! Sólo envíame la dirección y también a Ryo y Tacchon.

— “ _Está bien, nos vemos luego._ ”

Shota se quedó mirando el techo un momento, hasta recibir el mensaje con la dirección del parque de diversiones. Acto seguido, se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto de baño a prepararse para su _cita_.

Se agradeció a sí mismo por haberse puesto un sombrero y un par de anteojos para cubrirse del sol que, aunque estaba tapado por imperceptibles nubes, su luz llegaba con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba esperando a sus compañeros jugando con un pequeño bolso que había llevado consigo.

— ¿Tardé mucho?

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Ryuhei bastante agitado. Sólo atinó a sonreír.

— Para nada, recién llego — Reconoció, aunque había llegado hacía aproximadamente quince minutos.

— Ah… Qué suerte — Suspiró el aludido.

— ¿Viniste corriendo?

— Je, je… Sí…

— No había necesidad de hacerlo…

— Si es por verte, Sho-chan, daría la vuelta al mundo corriendo.

Shota sonrió, haciendo sonreír también a su acompañante.

— Hola, hola — Saludó Ryo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ryo-chan! — Lo saludó Ryuhei.

— ¿Tacchon no viene contigo? — Preguntó Shota.

— No, viene por su cuenta. Yo tuve algunas cosas que hacer, así que…

— ¡Okura! — Shota llamó la atención del recién llegado que, estaba un par de metros lejos suyo, levantando su mano en alto.

— Shh… Si gritas así, nos van a reconocer — Le dijo Tadayoshi —. Aunque… nosotros sí podemos pasar desapercibido… Pero, ¿tú, Yasu? — Agregó con una sonrisa, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— Te juro que fue lo primero que encontré — Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa, acercándose luego los cuatro a la boletería. Obviamente no iba a admitir que estuvo casi una hora en arreglarse.

— ¿Adónde vamos primero? — Preguntó Ryuhei, entregándole sus respectivos boletos a cada uno.

— ¿Vamos por unos raspados? — Dijo Ryo.

— ¿Qué les parece un helado? — Sugirió Shota — Tras acercarse al pequeño puesto dentro del parque, fueron Ryo y Ryuhei los que fueron por algo frío. A diferencia de ellos, Tadayoshi pidió un raspado —. Oye, Tacchon…, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Te veo algo… nervioso… Creo…

— Es tu imaginación — Agregó Tadayoshi, tragando saliva en seco.

— Aquí tienes — Le dijo Ryuhei, entregándole a Shota lo que había pedido.

— Ah. Gracias, Maru.

— De nada.

— Para ti — Le dijo Ryo a su pareja.

— Gracias — Susurró el aludido, mirándolo con furia.

— Bueno…, ¿ahora adónde vamos? Es decir…, cuando terminemos esto.

— ¿Qué les parece los autos chocadores? — Sugirió Ryuhei, sumamente entusiasmado.

— Vamos — Dijo Ryo.

— Por mí, está bien —Dijo Shota.

Cada uno eligió el color que le habían impuesto como integrante de Kanjani∞ y empezaron a chocarse uno contra el otro, sin perder la sonrisa. Shota la estaba pasando bien, pero poder ser capaz de compartir aquel momento a quien él amaba, lo convertía en una persona completamente satisfecha. Cuando salieron, el siguiente juego fue la montaña rusa.

— Ve tú si quieres — Le dijo Tadayoshi a Ryo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? — Le preguntó el aludido.

— No, no, no… Es que…

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, recargándose sobre el hombro de Shota.

— Seguro fueron los autos chocadores, ¿no? — Dijo el más bajo del grupo, con una visible expresión de tristeza —. Lo siento, Tacchon…

— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a cuidarlo — Dijo Ryo, revoleando los ojos, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo el que iba a hacer.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó Shota.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaría mal arruinarles su cita — Reconoció Ryo.

En silencio, y quizás por la apreciación hecha por Ryo, el dúo que quedó, hizo la fila que los llevaría a la montaña rusa. Toda la adrenalina del momento y los gritos, finalizaron junto con el juego, volviendo al silencio usual.

— Bueno — Dijo Shota.

— Ellos ya lo saben, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó Ryuhei.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que estamos saliendo…

— Eh… No. Yo le dije nada a nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Okura?

— Ni siquiera a él.

— ¿Seguro?

— Nunca acordamos los términos de nuestra relación… No me pareció correcto contarle algo a medias…

— Deberíamos reunirlos a todos y decírselo, ¿no? — Le preguntó con una expresión de vergüenza.

— Ahjá…

— ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

— Cuando tú quieras — Accedió Shota, agarrándose de su brazo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Desde que bajamos de la montaña rusa que me siento un poco mareado — Con sumo cuidado, Ryuhei lo ayudó a sentarse sobre un banco —. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a los demás por donde andan?

— ¿Ya quieres irte?

— No quiero terminar de arruinarlo todo — Reconoció el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa.

— No lo harás — Le dijo Ryuhei, en cuclillas frente a él. Con el teléfono de Shota, le envió un mensaje a Ryo, preguntando por su paradero y el de su acompañante. Shota se lo había quedado mirándolo —. ¿Qué?

— Nada. ¿No puedo sólo mirarte?

— Me incomoda un poco que lo hagas — Reconoció el morocho, posando ambos brazos alrededor de las piernas de Shota —. Haces que tenga muchísimas ganas de besarte, Sho-chan.

Su especie de confesión, hizo que Shota casi se quedara sin respiración. El sonido de su celular recibiendo la respuesta de Ryo llamó su atención. Al leerlo, Ryuhei no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Dice que volvamos, si queremos, porque ellos van a tardar un tiempo prudencial en lo que terminan de tener el mejor sexo… de su vida…

— Y eso confirma mi teoría: esos dos están saliendo.

— Pero, ¿era necesario ser tan explícito? — Reconoció, sonriendo.

— Algún día tú vas a escribir lo mismo…

— Pero nunca sería tan explícito.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí — Respondió el aludido, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Ryuhei a incorporarse. De un salto, el aludido se levantó y apresó tiernamente los labios de su pareja, generando su sorpresa —. ¿Qué fue eso?

— Te lo dije: tenía muchas ganas de besarte — Reconoció, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del más bajo.

— Tonto — Murmuró Shota, sin siquiera mirarlo, puesto que no quería que sus rojas mejillas quedaran expuestas.


	6. Con la ropa del otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido a una inoportuna tormenta, Ryuhei invita a Shota a quedarse a dormir en su casa.
> 
> Día 06: Con la ropa del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Si bien sucede después de lo anterior, no es estrictamente necesario :)

Camino a su casa, desde el taxi, pudieron ver cómo las nubes fueron escureciéndose cada vez más, hasta desatar una tormenta.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en casa? — Le preguntó Ryuhei cuando el vehículo se estacionó frente al edificio donde él vivía.

— Ehhh… ¿No seré una molestia? — Repreguntó Shota, con una media sonrisa.

— Para nada, Sho-chan. Tú nunca eres una molestia — Afirmó el morocho.

Ya que su compañero no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, el pelirrojo optó por hacerle caso y seguirlo, aunque eso significara correr hasta la entrada del edificio y quedar chorreando agua en el proceso.

—Permiso — Dijo el menor, sacándose unas mojadas zapatillas al entrar al departamento de Ryuhei.

— Oh —Dijo el aludido, intentando que se encendiera la luz de la recepción —. Parece que se cortó la luz…

— Qué mal…

— Espera aquí, ahora te traigo algo para que te seques—Dijo el dueño del lugar, rápidamente, quedándose descalzo y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, del cual regresó con un par de toallas y ropa —. Cámbiate aquí, yo iré al dormitorio.

— Gracias — Dijo Shota, con una sonrisa. Terminó de vestirse con una remera larga y un pantalón deportivo y se dirigió al comedor. Pudo ver, a través de la ventana que aunque apenas fuera el atardecer, el cielo estaba oscuro.

— Ya está — Dijo Ryuhei —. ¿Quieres comer algo?

— ¿Por qué tienes puesto eso…? — Le preguntó Shota, sonriendo, al verlo llegar al comedor vestido sólo con una campera de pelo de peluche color celeste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? — Repreguntó el aludido, modelando para el pelirrojo.

— Ehh… En realidad… Eso es mío — Reconoció Shota, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Dijo Ryuhei —. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… Lo encontré hace un par de meses… Pero cuando les pregunté a los demás si era de alguien, el único que lo supo fue Ryo-chan…

— ¿Ryo? ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Que era un regalo para mí…

— Bueno… Claramente, te mintió…

— Pero es lindo. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

— Voy a regalarte uno para tu cumpleaños, lo prometo.

— Gracias — Dijo Ryuhei —. ¿Quieres comer algo? O al menos…, lo que aún no se echó a perder por el corte de luz…

— Está bien — Respondió Shota, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la cocina.

— Al menos la lluvia no tiene punta de convertirse en un tifón, ¿no? — Le preguntó el mayor, hurgando su propio refrigerador.

— Sí, eso parece — Dijo el aludido, acostándose sobre sus espaldas, ya que Ryuhei estaba de cuclillas.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó, acariciando sus cabellos con algo de dificultad.

— Nada. Te abrazo. ¿No puedo?

Como respuesta, Ryuhei cerró el refrigerador y se hizo hacia el costado, para terminar sosteniendo el cuerpo de Shota con ambos brazos.

— Claro que puedes — Susurró, dándole un corto beso sobre los labios.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso…?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sorprenderme… con un beso…

— Porque me gusta la expresión que pones cuando lo hago.

— Y…, ¿qué clase de expresión es?

— Creo que la de una persona enamorada — Shota se acomodó en el placentero agarre que los brazos de Ryuhei mantenían sobre su cuerpo y besó sus labios tantas veces como le fue posible. Ninguno de ellos fue efusivamente apasionado. No quería romper esa atmósfera de cariño puro que ambos habían armado, aún sabiendo que su propia cordura no les iba a permitir aguantar eso por mucho tiempo, pero fue Ryuhei el que decidió ponerle fin al recordar algo —. ¡Ah! Hay helado en el congelador… ¿Quieres un poco?

Shota sonrió ante su comentario.

— Claro.


	7. Haciendo cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlando en casa de Ryuhei, él decide, junto con su pareja, ir hasta Akihabara sólo para ponerse un par de trajes de cosplay.
> 
> _Día 07 : Haciendo cosplay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

— ¿Cuál crees que me quedaría mejor? — Le preguntó Shota, sentado de cabeza sobre el sofá, apoyando sus piernas sobre el respaldo, a Ryuhei quien estaba sentado correctamente a su lado. Le extendió una revista cuya nota de tapa eran los _cosplay_ en el anime.

— Mhhh… A ver… Dame — Le pidió el morocho con una seña. Mientras buscaba entre las páginas un traje perfecto para su pareja, devoró sin reparos un dulce que estaba sobre un pequeño plato en una mesa al lado del sofá. Sin cambiar de posición, simplemente extendiendo su mano, Shota limpió una de las comisuras de Ryuhei, sorprendiéndolo y generando su sonrisa —. Gracias. ¿Qué tal este? — Le dijo, extendiéndole nuevamente la revista.

— ¿Burbuja? ¿En serio? — Preguntó el aludido, con una media sonrisa. Para responderle, Ryuhei terminó sentándose en el suelo, y apoyó una de sus mejillas contra el sofá.

— ¿Por qué no? Comparten el mismo color.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

— No sólo por eso — Dijo Ryuhei, girándose para mirarlo —. Internamente, te le pareces bastante.

— ¿En qué?

— En que eres dulce, bondadoso y… muy lindo también — Reconoció el morocho, acariciando sus cabellos, ocasionando que sonriera.

— Lo haré solo si tú me acompañas.

— ¿Adónde?

— A comprar los trajes.

— ¿No podemos simplemente probárnoslos?

— Mhhh… ¿Nos dejarán?

— Digamos que estamos averiguando para una fiesta de disfraces.

— Nos faltaría Bellota…

— ¿Eh?

— Yo me visto de Burbuja, pero tú de Bombón.

— ¿Por lo sabelotodo?

— Porque eres inteligente y tierno como Bombón — Le respondió, ocasionando que Ryuhei riera.

— De acuerdo, vámonos — Le pidió el morocho, incorporándose y palmeando suavemente una de las piernas de Shota.

 

La pareja decidió, entonces, dirigirse hacia Akihabara y, Shota siendo guiado por el mayor, llegó a un local de trajes de _cosplay_. La muchacha que los atendió, resultó ser de la región de Osaka y, por obvias razones, reconoció a aquel par de clientes que pidieron un par de trajes de Las chicas superpoderosas. Ambos entraron a vestuarios contiguos para probarse aquel traje y Shota, con el poco cabello que tenía a causa del corte que tenía, alcanzó a duras penas hacerse un peinado similar al personaje que se le había asignado.

— Maru, ¿ya estás listo?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Ya — Respondió —. ¿A la cuenta de tres?

— De acuerdo.

— A la una, a las dos, ¡y a las tres! — Al mismo tiempo, las cortinas de sus vestuarios fueron corridas y de un salto, ambos salieron. Mirándose de arriba abajo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue imposible no estallar en risas. Uno vestido con un vestido celeste de una sola pieza con un detalle en forma de faja a la altura del estómago era lo que llevaba Shota, además de una calza que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y hasta con peinado cambiado. Ryuhei, por su parte, tenía un vestido como el de Shota, pero de color rosa, y un enorme moño sobre su cabeza, además de una cortina de extensiones color naranja, para parecerse al personaje del cual Shota quería que se vistiera.

— Te quedan excelentes esas extensiones de cabello — Reconoció Shota.

— Debería hacérmelas más seguido, ¿no? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, sosteniendo su cintura con una mano y jugando con su cabello artificial con la otra, sin dejar de pestañearle en forma exagerada.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que salimos para hacer las compras?

— Mhh… ¿Tienes que ser ahora?

— ¿Tienes algún otro momento en tu apretada agenda?

— Buen punto. Sí, mejor vámonos. Realmente no quisiera saber cómo terminaría vestido si fuera por ti.

— Seguro que te quedaría de maravilla — Reconoció el pelirrojo, ya dentro del vestuario.


	8. Haciendo las compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún sin haber dormido siquiera una hora, Ryuhei llega a casa de Shota para que lo acompañe a hacer las compras, pero el cansancio va a terminar haciéndolo.
> 
> _Día 08 : Haciendo las compras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

A cada timbre que oía, más odiaba a la persona que mantuvo el dedo pegado al aparato que iba a terminar destrozando cuando saliera. Al abrir la puerta del departamento, se encontró a un alegre Ryuhei.

— ¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa?

— ¿En serio te levantaste temprano para eso, Maru? — Le preguntó Shota, restregándose los ojos.

— En realidad… No dormí en toda la noche — Reconoció el morocho, generando una expresión de sorpresa en su oyente.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

— Una maratón. No debí hacerlo, ¿no? — Le preguntó, con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuántos cafés bebiste? — Repreguntó, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el umbral de la puerta.

— Eh… Varios.

Shota sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

— Pasa.

— ¿Te desperté? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, sacándose los zapatos luego de haber entrado al departamento.

— Sí. Yo también estuve dando vueltas para dormir…

— Ah. Perdón — Se sonrió el aludido.

— No te preocupes. Está bien. Déjame ducharme y vamos — Ryuhei asintió con la cabeza, pero Shota detuvo los pasos que hizo camino al cuarto de baño, se dio media vuelta y se giró —. Y no te prepares café.

— Está bien, está bien — Dijo Ryuhei, sonriendo.

Apenas Shota lo dejó solo, se lanzó desde el apoyabrazos hasta el sillón y encendió el televisor, sólo para oír algo y no quedarse dormido, pero terminó haciendo el efecto contrario.

— ¿Maru? — A lo lejos, Ryuhei podía oír la voz de Shota. Aunque quisiera responderle, aunque su boca se abría, de esta no salía sonido alguno. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Frente suyo, estaba Shota, efectivamente, y sí, lo había estado llamando —. Te dormiste — Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah, sí…? Lo siento — Dijo el morocho, sentándose sobre el sillón.

— Si quieres… podemos dejarlo para otro día… Y quédate a dormir aquí.

— No, no — Se negó el aludido —. Mira, traje una lista y todo — Reconoció Ryuhei, sentándose con lentitud en el sofá, bajo la sonrisa de Shota. Pero por más que buscara una y mil veces entre todos los bolsillos que tenía, en ninguno había algo parecido a un trozo de papel escrito, y ni vestigios de lo que debía ser una billetera —. Um… Creo que me la olvidé en el comedor.

— ¿Estás seguro que estás en condiciones de ir? — A modo de respuesta, Ryuhei asintió con la cabeza —. De acuerdo, vamos. Cuando entremos, seguro recordarás algunas de las cosas que te hacen falta — Le dijo, extendiéndole su mano derecha —. ¿Vamos?

 

Lejos de ir a un supermercado, ambos terminaron yendo al centro comercial y recorrer absolutamente todos los locales, sin olvidarse siquiera de uno. No importaba lo insignificante que fuera aquellos que les había agradado, si les gustaba, lo compraban.

— El mes que viene te lo devuelvo — Le había dicho Ryuhei, bostezo por medio, cada vez que Shota sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. El aludido sólo atenía a sonreír. Se notaba el cansancio que tenía Ryuhei, y lo mucho que necesitaba, al menos durante una hora, mantener su cabeza pegada a la almohada.

 

Regresaron al departamento del menor haciendo equilibrio con la gran cantidad de bolsas que cargaba cada uno. En el preciso instante en que entraron, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

— Deja las bolsas aquí — Le pidió el dueño del lugar a su acompañante, mientras él entraba a toda carrera a responder la llamada que estaba recibiendo —. ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yo? Es que justo estaba entrando cuando oí que el teléfono sonaba… Fui a acompañar a Maru a hacer unas compras…, pero creo que exageramos demasiado… Me parece que vas a tener que prestarme algo de dinero para cuando llegue la cuenta de la tarjeta… Está bien… Nos vemos. Cuídate — Shota cortó la llamada y al regresar al living, halló a Ryuhei acostado sobre el sillón, siendo _arropado_ por las bolsas llenas que él había estado cargando y, por supuesto, profundamente dormido —. Al final, no compramos nada de lo que necesitabas, ¿no? — Le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna a sus palabras —. Que descanses, Maru — Agregó, dándole un suave beso sobre la frente.


	9. Saliendo con amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un grupo de amigos se rencuentra después de dos años en que el grupo estuvo incompleto, pero Shota tiene cierto reclamo qué hacerle al recién llegado Ryuhei...
> 
>  _Día 09_ : Saliendo con amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** Nop.

El brillante sol se alzaba en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que Shota salía de su hogar desde hacía aproximadamente cinco años, cuando la familia Yasuda había llegado al orfanato para encontrarlo a él y hacerle un cálido lugar a su lado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy! — Exclamó, puertas adentro.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuídate!

El muchacho sonrió, antes de agarrar su bicicleta e ir donde siempre se encontraba con sus antiguos amigos, sus antiguos compañeros en el orfanato.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue siendo adoptado, no sin antes prometerse entre ellos que jamás perderían el contacto, sin importar lo que el destino les deparara.

El lugar de encuentro era una pequeña plaza en la prefectura de al lado. Ya que no quedaba tan lejos como para ir en tren, pero tampoco tan cerca para ir caminando, decidió usar la bicicleta de su hermana mayor, quien se la prestaba siempre y cuando, la trajera sana y salva.

Esa siempre era su condición, desde hace cinco años.

Pero este año en particular era uno bastante especial, ya que uno de sus mejores amigos (en realidad, todo el grupo lo era, o al menos eso era lo que les hacía creer al resto) regresaba de estar dos años en Europa.

 _Su_ mejor amigo.

Ryuhei había sido adoptado por una familia japonesa, pero por asuntos laborales, debieron mudarse a Francia, donde aprendió el idioma. A diferencia de la familia de Shota, Ryuhei era hijo único. La razón por la cual fue adoptado fue por la incapacidad de sus adoptantes de tener un niño propio.

Pero, apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, cuando recibió una llamada de felicitaciones por parte de Shota, le advirtió que aunque sea unos pocos días, pero iría a verlo en la reunión anual, sea como sea.

 

A diferencia del resto de sus amigos, Ryuhei llegó a lo último, corriendo, aún con un incómodo traje de saco y corbata.

— ¡Wow! ¡Miren, chicos! Ya tenemos un abogado para cualquier inconveniente que tengamos — Dijo Ryo, sentado sobre los respaldos de uno de los bancos de la plaza, en referencia al recién llegado, quien le sonrió de lado.

— Veo que todavía tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado, ¿no, Ryo-chan? — Le dijo Ryuhei —. ¿Cómo están?

— Hambrientos — Dijo Tadayoshi, sobándose el estómago.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre — Reconoció Shingo.

— Pero, ¿no es extraño teniendo en cuenta que vive en un restorán? — Preguntó Subaru.

— Sí, en el de la familia de Ryo — Dijo You, ocasionando que el dúo se mirara y se sonriera.

— Técnicamente, el restorán pertenece a ambas familias — Reconoció Ryo.

— Yo adhiero a la propuesta de Okura — Dijo Ryuhei —. ¿Tú qué dices, Sho-chan?

— Por mí está bien — Reconoció el aludido, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Sho-chan ha hablado! — Exclamó Ryo, con ambos brazos en alto —. ¡A comer, se ha dicho!

Pasaron la tarde de una forma maravillosa, extraordinaria, olvidándose de todos los momentos malos vividos en el orfanato y sólo recordando lo bueno, lo que estaban viviendo actualmente y de lo que esperaban hacer en el futuro. Como solía suceder entre ellos, siempre iban separándose mientras caminaban por una avenida hacia el norte. Siempre eran Ryo y Tadayoshi los primeros en irse. Shota dedujo el lugar adónde terminarían su caminata, debido a que múltiples veces los había visto besándose de refilón. Le gustaba que el grupo siguiera unido o, al menos, dos de sus integrantes, y que nunca olvidaran su origen, ni el lugar donde se conocieron los siete.

Delante de Ryuhei y él, los tres mayores, Shingo, Subaru y You, hablaban de cosas que no lograba escuchar del todo, ya que a diferencia suya, ellos caminaban dando grandes zancadas.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? — Le preguntó Shota.

— Bien. La verdad es que me la pasé durmiendo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Debe ser hermoso ver las nubes desde allá arriba.

— Es que no pude dormir la noche anterior pensando que venía a verlos.

— ¿Cuánto te quedas?

— Hasta mañana.

— ¿¿En serio??

— Tengo que estudiar — Reconoció el aludido —. Me dejaron venir con la condición que me volviera lo más pronto posible. Es más, apenas les dije a mis padres que vendría a visitarlos, mi padre ya mandó a sacar mis pasajes de ida y vuelta.

— Guau… Aún cuando eres mayor de edad tus padres no te dejan en paz…

— En Francia, hace dos años que soy mayor de edad…

— ¡¿Ehh…?! ¿En serio?

— Sí. Pero quise hacer las cosas bien, sin apresurarme. Preferí quedarme hasta que en Japón también fuera considerado un adulto, por las dudas — A medida que Ryuhei hablaba, Shota fue disminuyendo sus marcha, hasta quedarse de pie, quieto, a unos pocos metros detrás del aludido —. ¿Sho-chan?

— Es decir que…, ¿yo no te importé? — Susurró.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, con una sonrisa, acercándose a él —. No te oí.

— Que yo no te importo — Volvió a susurrar el más bajo, levantando su vista.

— Claro que me importas, Sho-chan — Reconoció Ryuhei.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

— Ya hablamos de esto, Sho-chan… Te dije que era imposible venir más seguido ahora que estoy en la universidad…

— Pero…

— Sé que nuestras charlas por video llamadas van a dejar de ser suficientes, pero quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pasamos charlando es demasiado importante para mí — Le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos y atrayéndolo a él para abrazarlo —. Sho-chan…, tu familia te ama. Nunca lo olvides — El aludido levantó la cabeza para decirle algo, pero Ryuhei lo calló posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios —. Tampoco olvides que yo también lo hago. Estuve una semana entera siendo un manojo de nervios pensando en el día de hoy, en el día en que, aunque sean unas horas, estaría junto a ti. Nunca olvides cuánto te amo — Shota no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, aferrándose al saco de Ryuhei, ahogó todo el llanto y, por un breve instante, su mundo se achicaba hasta centrarse sólo en la calidez de aquel abrazo, en los sentimientos que una vez más, Ryuhei le hacía sentir. Un amor tan hermoso que no habían palabras para lograr describirlo —. _Je t'aime_.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Shota, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Aprende francés y lo entenderás — Bromeó Ryuhei, sin aflojar el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del más bajo.


	10. Con orejas de animales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota se despierta en un lugar un tanto desconocido, y ni siquiera Ryuhei tiene las respuestas que él espera... a menos que quiera volver a despertar.
> 
> _Día 10 : Con orejas de animales_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

Se movió sobre la cama, tapándose con la almohada para acallar el sonido de un reloj despertador cuyo sonido le parecía ajeno. Justo cuando le pareció que había cesado, un estrepitoso ruido de algo rompiéndose y el desgarrador grito de una mujer, lo hizo sentarse en la cama de un salto. Sintió su corazón golpeando con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que esperó a que el silencio se hiciera presente una vez más. Con mucho más sueño que ganas de levantarse, optó por hacer lo primero, pero al hacer unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cama, miró para todos lados, sin reconocer para nada el lugar donde estaba, pero al tiempo, sintiendo que ciertas cosas sí le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Salió de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Abrió la ducha y se aseó, pero al enjabonarse el cabello, se dio cuenta que dos pequeñas y peludas protuberancias sobresalían del mismo, y que eran bastante sensibles al tacto.

— ¡Ah! — Dijo, simplemente, interrumpiendo su aseo para acercarse al espejo y darse cuenta que tenía un par de orejas de gato y hasta una cola, de la cual se dio cuenta al sentir su roce enrollándose entre una de sus piernas —. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí…?

Con más preguntas que respuestas, sin siquiera saber por qué, salió de esa casa y caminó en cierta dirección, como si sus piernas se movieran por voluntad propia.

— ¡Shota-kun! — Un chillido a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse. Una muchacha de poca apariencia de ser una estudiante de primaria, llegó corriendo hacia él. De un cabello extrañamente de un color rosa natural y expresivos ojos verdes, la recién llegada le habló tan rápido que lo único que Shota pudo hacer, fue asentir con la cabeza.

— Shota, buen día.

Pudo sentir un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello. A sus espaldas, alguien lo estrechaba contra su pecho con amor más allá que el fraternal. Nuevamente, sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, pero esta vez, a causa de aquella voz y aquel contacto.

— Maruyama-san, buenos días — Saludó la muchacha.

Shota intentó levantar su cabeza para poder ver quién estaba haciendo que sintiera tales cosas en su corazón, pero una mano enredando sus cabellos se lo impidió.

— ¡Ryuhei! — Exclamó, sorprendiéndose por su reacción unos instantes. Cuando hizo media vuelta, ya no estaban cerca de una escuela, sino, en medio de un parque cuyas hojas doradas iban de un lado al otro siendo arrastradas por el viento. Ryuhei tenía un tapado de un violeta tan oscuro que llegaba al negro, una modesta camiseta y unos pantalones grisáceos. Lo que le llamó la atención a Shota fue que él tenía puestos un par de anteojos redondos —. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Aquí estoy. Me habías llamado, ¿no?

Definitivamente, o se estaba enloqueciendo o aquel juego ya era bastante para él.

— Yo no te llamé.

— Sí lo hiciste, y aquí estoy — Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano para agarrar la suya.

Una vez más, el escenario cambió por completo, pero Shota, ahora sin comprender el cambio de imagen de Ryuhei, recién se dio cuenta al sentir el suave tacto de un colchón sobre sus espaldas y un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

—Espera, Ryuhei — Le susurró el más bajo, intentando que nada pasara a mayores antes de atar todos los cabos que estaban sueltos, pero el aludido, lejos de oírlo, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se sentó a su lado, sin soltar ni el agarre que tenía sobre su cuerpo, ni el que mantenía sobre sus labios. De una forma completamente dulce, besó una de las orejas nuevas que había adquirido Shota, acto que ocasionó que perdiera la noción del tiempo, del lugar, y de todo lo que le resultaba extraño.

 

Volvió a abrir los ojos pero, esta vez, estaba en un lugar muchísimo más familiar que todo lo anterior: el departamento de Ryuhei. Se sentó con lentitud sobre el suelo y miró a sus alrededores. A su lado, el dueño del lugar dormía plácidamente, sin enterarse de lo que había acontecido. Shota le sonrió, y lo tapó lo más que pudo con la manta que cubría el cuarto de ambos. Poco a poco intentó encajar todas las piezas de aquel extraño rompecabezas, pero una caja de DVD vacía a su lado, le dio todas las respuestas que quería: habían estado haciendo una maratón de un anime, el cual aún estaba en pausa en el televisor, enseñándole el título de la serie en cuestión.

— Así que fue eso — Susurró, con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se dieron cuenta todavía, el anime que habían estado mirando era Loveless xDDDDDD


	11. Con kigurumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota decide pasar un tiempo a solas con Ryuhei, llevándolo a un onsen. Pero, lejos de disfrutar las aguas termales, terminan vestidos como una ardilla voladora y un unicornio.
> 
> _Día 11 : con [kigurumi](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kigurumi)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

Había sido la última vez que aceptaba salir con Shota. Aunque no podía negar que el disfraz de ardilla que él tenía le quedaba mal. Y tampoco podía decir que el suyo, de un unicornio, era malo. Hasta le parecía cómodo, pero la realidad era que nunca jamás iba a volver a salir con él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Shota en un susurro, acomodándose la capucha para que sólo él lo viera.

Al menos era de noche, aunque tuvieran que regresar caminando.

— Nada — Soltó Ryuhei, sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente por qué había aceptado aquella fracasada salida: porque lo amaba, y porque cada momento que vivían juntos, parecía eterno.

— ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Un unicornio! — Exclamó una niña que caminaba por aquella desierta calle en sentido contrario al suyo. Tanto Ryuhei como Shota se miraron y sonrieron. Terminaron cantando una canción infantil e improvisando una coreografía para ella. La niña en cuestión, aplaudía fascinada por la secuencia. En cambio, su madre, aunque sonreía, no estaba tan segura de las intenciones de dos personas en trajes de _kigurumi_ a esa hora de la noche —. ¡Un unicornio!

— Gracias, gracias — Exclamaron ambos al unísono, dedicándole una reverencia antes de seguir su camino.

— Sabía que ese traje iba a tener más fama que el mío — Reconoció Shota, levantando sus brazos para que se vieran las alas del traje de ardilla voladora que tenía puesto.

— Para mí, Sho-chan — Le dijo, abrazándolo pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, ocasionando que la capucha de su traje se hiciera hacia atrás —..., estás hermoso — Reconoció, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

A lo lejos, se oyó un griterío, por lo cual ambos se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia adelante, encontrándose a un grupo de muchachos que de seguro no estaban volviendo de una biblioteca.

— ¡Miren, chicos! ¡Un unicornio!

— ¡Es tan esponjoso que voy a morir! — Exclamó otro sujeto.

— Son tan raros — Dijo una muchacha, mirándolos de arriba abajo.

— ¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces?

El grupo se echó a reír a carcajadas. Ryuhei y Shota se miraron, recordando ambos la forma en que terminaron vestidos así.

 

Había empezado el día viendo a Shota sentado en el sillón que estaba en el living comedor, con un libro de viajes, lo cual le llamó muchísimo la atención.

— Buenos días — Le dijo, intentando acomodar su cabello con una mano y terminar lanzándose sobre el sillón, a su lado.

— Buenos días, Maru — Lo saludó el pelirrojo, girando su cabeza para recibir un beso de buenos días, pero Ryuhei estaba más concentrado en saber qué estaba haciendo con aquella guía turística, en vez de besarlo.

— ¿Qué buscas? — Le preguntó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los hombros del más bajo, más dormido que despierto.

— Nada en particular. Un _onsen_ cerca de aquí.

— ¿Para qué? — Volvió a preguntarle, acomodándose para poder mirarlo.

— Bueno… No siempre vamos a poder encontrarnos para salir… Tú siempre tienes la agenda tan ocupada — Suspiró, con un fingido tono dramático —… y no tienes tiempo para mí.

Extrañado, Ryuhei se sentó correctamente y tomó el rostro de Shota entre sus manos.

— Eso es mentira, Sho-chan…

— Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte sentir mal — Reconoció el pelirrojo.

— Eres malo…

— Tú lo eres — Dijo el más bajo, sonriendo —. ¿Qué te parece esta? — Le preguntó, enseñándole la fotografía de un _onsen_.

— Lo que tú prefieras, para mí está bien — Respondió Ryuhei, jugando con el cabello de Shota.

 

El lugar elegido fue un _onsen_ relativamente nuevo. Al llegar al lugar, se dieron cuenta que aún no estaba funcionando en un cien por ciento, pero al mismo tiempo, notaron el por qué de su precio promedio.

Fueron guiados por el personal del lugar hasta los baños, enseñándoles a ambos las salidas de emergencias y dándoles algunos consejos.

Recién cuando la mujer se fue, ambos pudieron estar solos. Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, optando, sin siquiera haberlo comentado antes, por sacarse la ropa dándose la espalda uno al otro.

Cuando Ryuhei se giró, vio a Shota esperándolo en el umbral, con la vista puesta en el vapor del agua termal que entraba sin permiso al lugar.

— ¿Vamos? — Le preguntó Shota cuando lo vio cerca suyo.

— Claro — Dijo Ryuhei, tomándole la mano.

Sin mediar demasiadas palabras, ambos se asearon antes de entrar a las termas.

— ¿Qué sientes? — Le preguntó Shota, sentado relativamente cerca de Ryuhei.

— ¿Ahora?

— Cuando nos tomamos de las manos…

— Me siento la persona más feliz del universo — Reconoció, mirándolo fijamente.

— Te sonrojaste — Dijo Shota.

— Claro que no.

— Que sí.

— Que no… Bueno…, quizás un poco…

Shota se acercó frente a él y se agarró de sus hombros. Ryuhei se dio cuenta que había sido para poder flotar al ver sus talones asomando desde el agua.

— Te quiero…, Maru — Le susurró, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Si cuando nada más se tomaban de las manos, Ryuhei se sentía feliz, ahora que lo estaba besando, sentía que tenía una temperatura todavía más alta que la de las aguas termales. Inconscientemente, quizás siguiendo los designios de su corazón, Ryuhei lo agarró de la nuca y volvió a sellar sus labios contra los de Shota, quien poco a poco fue volviendo a su posición original, para no seguir flotando y ser besado en tal incómoda posición. Al instante en que lo hizo, Ryuhei lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Lo que sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban los del más bajo, era inexplicable —. Maru…, espera… ¡Espera…!

— ¿Qué? — Susurró el aludido. Abrazado a él, Shota miró a sus lados, como si quisiera asegurarse que estaban solos ellos dos en aquel lugar. Ryuhei se sonrió —. Yo también, te amo, Sho-chan.

El aludido lo miró y le sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza que le daban sus palabras. Cuando se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo, sintió que había movido una piedra en el fondo de las aguas termales. Cuando se separó de Ryuhei, sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural los arrastraba fuera por debajo del _onsen_ y los hizo rodar colina abajo, hasta terminar en un sendero en medio de una arboleda.

— Ay — Se quejó Shota, sentándose en el suelo. Al levantar la vista vio el débil rayo del sol que, desapareciendo poco a poco, se colaba entre las copas de los árboles. Al girar un poco el cuerpo, vio a Ryuhei sobándose la cabeza —. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, pero — Antes de seguir su oración, miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido —... ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Eh? ¿Se encuentran bien?

Caminando por el sendero, una señora entrada en edad se acercó a ellos. Llevaba consigo una canasta de mimbre, y su mirada que parecía estar levemente aumentada por el grosor de sus anteojos escudriñaba la de alguno de los dos muchachos que habían aparecido allí como _por arte de magia_.

— Eh… Sí…, ¿no? — Afirmó Ryuhei, girando lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Shota, quien se hincó de hombros con una leve sonrisa —. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

— Vienen del _onsen_ , ¿cierto? — Les preguntó la anciana.

— Parece, ¿no? — Repreguntó Shota, con una sonrisa.

— Vamos, vengan a mi casa.

— ¿A… su casa? — Preguntó Ryuhei, levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Adónde queda? Tenemos que regresar al _onsen_ por nuestras cosas…

— ¿Y piensan irse así? No, no. Claro que no. Acompáñenme, no queda tan lejos.

Dándose cuenta, individualmente, que no tenían otra alternativa, ambos decidieron seguir los pasos de la mujer que se había topado con ellos. Luego de mucho caminar, vieron una hermosa cabaña hecha de madera, como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto.

— ¿Crees que estaremos bien? — Le preguntó Ryuhei a Shota, en voz baja.

—No podemos hacer otra más que confiar en ella.

No del todo seguros, ambos muchachos entraron a la cabaña, encontrándose con una decena de disfraces perfectamente acomodados dentro del lugar.

— Ah, disculpen el desorden. Estoy preparando algunos disfraces para una reunión — Reconoció la mujer, mientras sus invitados observaban la impresionante cantidad de disfraces ya terminados o a medio terminar —. ¿Quién beber o comer algo?

— Eh… No… En realidad — Dijo Ryuhei, en forma pausada —… Nos gustaría saber si tiene algo para que podamos… vestirnos — Finalizó, con una tímida sonrisa.

— Por supuesto — Dijo la mujer, sonriendo cálidamente —. En la habitación de arriba hay algunos _kigurumi_ en desuso. Espero que les sirva — Agregó, señalando una escalera al costado del living.

— Muchas gracias — Dijeron Ryuhei y Shota al unísono.

Al subir al segundo piso, vieron casi cuatro estantes repletos de _kigurumi_ , tal y como la mujer que los salvó, les había dicho.

— Wow…

— Cuando dijo que habían algunos, erró el cálculo, ¿no? — Preguntó Ryuhei, con una sonrisa.

— Y tú que desconfiabas de ella — Dijo Shota, mirándolo de refilón.

— Nunca dije eso — Murmuró el aludido.

 

— Y así fue como terminamos con estos trajes —Dijo Shota, al grupo que antes se había burlado de ellos.

— Bueno… Quizás nos pasamos un poco con las bromas — Dijo quien aparentaba ser el líder —. Lo menos que podemos hacer es acompañarlos de regreso al _onsen_ , ¿qué les parece?

— ¿En serio? — Dijo Shota.

— ¡Por supuesto, ardillita!

— ¡Muchas gracias!

La pandilla empezó a cambiar, seguidos de sus nuevos _integrantes_ , pero Ryuhei no parecía estar demasiado contento. Shota se dio cuenta al verlo unos pocos pasos detrás del grupo, por lo cual aminoró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No quiero que te acapare alguien que no sea yo — Reconoció, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien al pasar su brazo por debajo del de Ryuhei, entrelazó su mano a la suya.

— Sabes que eso nunca va a suceder — Le susurró, caminando con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Ryuhei —. Nadie va a acapararme del modo en que tú lo haces — Reconoció, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, volviendo a hacerles compañía al grupo frente suyo.

Ryuhei pestañeó, sin despegar su mirada de la espalda de Shota. Sonrió tiernamente, debido a la vergüenza que sentía por las afectuosas palabras del pelirrojo.


	12. Besuquéandose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La edad no importa cuando hay que vivir cosas completamente nuevas. Y Ryuhei estaba plenamente consciente de eso cuando debió besar a Shota en el juego de la botella. Pero no sabía que una inesperada tos y un arriesgado consejo mejorarían su noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.  
>  **Nota:** Ryo llama _ouji-chan_ a Tatsu. Básicamente, le está diciendo principito xD

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró de la misma forma, abruptamente, trayendo consigo a un alegre Ryo, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el crimen realizado.

— ¿Lo lograste? — Le preguntó You, sentado en el suelo entre dos camas pequeñas. Como respuesta, el aludido asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, antes de acercarse al grupo de niños dispersos por toda la habitación.

— Yo les dije que sólo él lo lograría — Dijo Subaru, desenredando los cabellos del aludido, quien se zafó de Subaru y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué esperan? — Les dijo al resto de sus compañeros, mirándolos a todos. El resto de los presentes, y algunos no del todo convencidos, le hicieron caso, sentándose alrededor suyo hasta terminar formando un círculo completo —. Muy bien... Empiezo yo.

— ¿A qué vamos a jugar? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, volviéndose el centro de las miradas y haciendo sonreír a Ryo una vez más.

— Cállate y verás, _ouji-chan_.

— Ya te dije que no me llames así, Ryo-chan.

— ¿Tú puedes llamarme Ryo-chan, pero yo no puedo llamarte cómo se me pegue la gana? Olvídalo, para mí siempre serás _ouji-chan_ en vez de Okura — Le dijo el más bajo del grupo, girando la botella una y otra vez —. Muy bien, que empiece el juego.

No importaba las veces que aquella botella de vidrio (la cual dejaba una fragancia a detergente en el aire) girara, Ryuhei nunca lograba que se detuviera frente a la persona que a él tanta curiosidad le daba: Shota. Cuando por algún motivo llegó a la conclusión de a quién besaría si sólo fueran dos los últimos sobrevivientes de una catástrofe mundial, el primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, había sido él.

Durante la vuelta número veinte del juego, se demostró frustrado, de brazos cruzados y levemente apoyado sobre uno de los laterales de la cama.

— Me avisan cuando sea mi turno, ¿está bien? — Les pidió a sus compañeros, apoyando su cabeza sobre el colchón.

— Oye, Maru — Lo llamó Subaru, segundos más tarde —. Maru, Maru, Maru — El aludido chistó, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— ¡Maru! ¡Despierta! — Lo llamó You.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó, sabiendo de antemano que aún faltaban varias personas para que su turno llegara. Cuando se dio cuenta de la razón, parpadeó varias veces: lo que él tanto había deseado, se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque a la inversa.

— ¿Qué beso vas a darle al bello durmiente, Yasu? — Le preguntó Ryo.

— ¿Cómo que qué beso? — Repreguntó Shota, acercándose a Ryuhei pasando sobre la botella y sentándose sobre sus piernas cuando llegó frente a él —. Sólo conozco dos formas de hacerlo.

— Entre Dokkun y Okura ya nos dimos cuenta de las variadas formas de dar beso que hay —Reconoció You.

— Y todavía faltan más — Dijo Ryo, jactándose de sus conocimientos en el arte de besar. Cuando dirigió la vista a Tadayoshi, a Ryuhei le pareció que un tomate había reemplazado la cabeza de su compañero, pero no, aunque estaba terriblemente avergonzado de ser el conejillo de Indias de Ryo, seguía ahí.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Shota con una fingida y a la vez exagerada pose de sensualidad.

Ryuhei lo miró, suspiró y volvió su vista al resto de sus compañeros.

— Está bien — Dijo, finalmente, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo sus labios. Aunque no lo demostrara, internamente tenía una mezcla de sentimientos imposibles de describir. Dio un respingo al sentir el roce de las yemas de los dedos de Shota sobre una de sus mejillas, oyendo luego, las risitas de sus amigos. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las palmas de Shota sobre sus mejillas, y sus labios posándose sobre los suyos. Aún mantenía el dulce sabor de lo que estaba bebiendo, por lo que sonrió durante el beso. Apenas se separaron, Shota volvió a acaparar los labios de Ryuhei, esta vez, para darle un corto, pero sonoro beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a su amigo sonriendo y con las mejillas teñidas de un suave color rojo.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué siguen despiertos? — Al otro lado de la puerta, el instructor llamó su atención, pero al intentar abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que ésta se encontraba cerrada —. ¿Qué están haciendo ahí adentro?

La segunda llamada de atención hizo que el grupo se levantara de un salto y escondieran la botella que, pese a estar vacía, se suponía que no debía estar bajo el poder de ninguno de los presentes. Cuando estuvo todo medianamente presentable, You se acercó y abrió la puerta.

— Hola — Lo saludó el mayor de aquel grupo. El adulto encargado de los más pequeños entró a la habitación sin decir nada y miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

— Vayan a dormir. Todos — Pidió finalmente.

— ¡Yo voy a dormir con _ouji-chan_! — Exclamó Ryo, pasando ambos brazos por sobre los hombros de Tadayoshi para juntar sus manos justo frente a él.

— Yo duermo en su habitación — Dijo Shota.

— Bueno, te lo cambio por Maru, ¿qué más da? — Le dijo, sin soltar a Tadayoshi —. ¡Buenas noches, chicos! — Exclamó, llevándose al aludido casi a la rastra de la habitación, aún cuando era Tadayoshi quien iba caminando al frente.

— ¡Ya, Ryo-chan! ¡Suéltame! — Le pidió Tadayoshi, al mismo tiempo en que lograba escapar de su agarre. El aludido lo miró de soslayo y con pasos fuertes entró a la habitación que hasta hacía unos pocos minutos, Tadayoshi compartía con Shota —. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Le preguntó a Ryo que, dándole la espalda, se lanzó sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó de mala gana el aludido, sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

— Decirle a Yassan que se quede en el cuarto con Maru.

— Maru quería.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ryo se giró para mirarlo con una pícara sonrisa.

— Porque lo sé.

Su oyente sonrió y se acostó en su correspondiente cama.

 

Cuando el resto de sus compañeros regresaron, bajo supervisión adulta, cada uno a su habitación, Ryuhei y Shota se dispusieron a dormir. A diferencia de Ryuhei que sólo se lanzó a la cama y literalmente quedó enredado entre las sábanas, Shota acomodó cada una de las cosas que estaban encima suyo para abrigarlo, generando la mirada de ignorancia del mayor.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó su nuevo compañero de cuarto, con una sonrisa.

— Para nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo Ryuhei, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que estaba decorando su rostro.

— Por esa forma de mirarme...

— ¡Ah! Es que... No, no es nada, Sho-chan. Que descanses.

— Gracias. Que descanses tú también, Maru.

 

Por más que las luces ya estaban apagadas, Ryuhei no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando se giró sobre su espalda, vio a Shota profundamente dormido a su lado, en la misma cama donde él estaba acostado. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como dos platos, y sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Tragó saliva en seco, pero eso sólo lo hizo toser hasta el punto de sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

— ¿Estás bien?

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a un Shota entre sorprendido y preocupado por él.

— Ehh... Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien — Reconoció Ryuhei rápidamente, volviendo a toser segundos después de terminar de hablar.

— Siéntate — Le pidió Shota, haciendo él lo mismo.

— ¿Para qué? No, olvídalo.

— Ninguno de los dos va a poder dormirse si sigues con esa tos — Lo siguiente que oyeron fue la potente voz de Shingo y unos golpes contra la pared —... Y tampoco los demás — Pese a su resistencia, Ryuhei se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y, encorvado un poco hacia adelante, dejó que una de las manos de Shota acariciara su espalda de arriba abajo —. ¿Habrás tomado frío en algún lado? — Le preguntó, empezando a preocuparse.

— ¡Ya bésalo Yasu a ver si se le pasa! — Exclamó You, oyéndose luego la risa de Subaru y, una vez más, los gritos de Shingo pidiendo silencio.

— ¿Será…? — Preguntó Shota en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? --- Cuestionó Ryuhei, mirándolo.

— ¿Será que con un beso se te pasará?

— No creerás en las palabras de Yoko…, ¿o sí?

— Sólo será un beso…

— Pero…

Antes de poder hacer que su compañero de habitación cambiara su opinión, Ryuhei sintió los labios de Shota una vez más sobre los suyos. A diferencia del beso que había experimentado anteriormente, esta vez, Shota estuvo bastante más tiempo sobre sus labios, con una fuerza posesiva.

— Se los dije — Se oyó la voz de You al otro lado de la pared.

— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! — Vociferó Shingo, lanzando algo contra la pared contigua a la suya. A lo lejos, se oyó la voz de Ryo pidiendo lo mismo que Shingo había venido exigiendo desde que Ryuhei empezó a toser sin poder humano que pudiera detenerlo.

Cuando Shota se alejó de Ryuhei, se dio cuenta que lo que había aconsejado You había surtido efecto.

— Funcionó — Susurró Shota, sin poder creerlo.

— Creo que todavía me pica la garganta — Le dijo Ryuhei, rascándose.

— No vale si es mentira, Maru — Dijo el aludido, volviendo a acostarse sobre la cama, sonriendo.

— No… ¡En serio tengo tos! ¡Escucha! — Se quedó Ryuhei, acostándose en sentido perpendicular a él, tosiendo luego de una forma más que fingida.

— Maru, ¡ya! ¡Acuéstate! — Le dijo Shota.

Cuando tuvo a su compañero de cuarto a su lado, ambos frente a frente, el más bajo lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia él.

— ¿Cuántos besos podrías darme hasta que me quede dormido, Sho-chan?

— Seguro que estaríamos besándonos hasta la mañana…

— ¿Lo intentamos? — El aludido frunció sus labios y cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante.

— Uno — Dijo Shota, besando sus labios —… Dos…


	13. Tomando helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volviendo del ensayo, Ryuhei desvía el camino que estaba tomando junto a Shota, para satisfacer sus necesidades... alimenticias.
> 
>  _Día 13 Tomando helado._ :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

La colina por la cual debían regresar a la pensión estaba más inclinada que lo usual. O había utilizado sus fuerzas aún más de lo normal.

Amaba la guitarra, pero tener que sostenerla todo el día, atentaba negativamente contra sus fuerzas.

Lo único que evitaba que saliera corriendo, era el muchacho morocho a su lado, que pese a tener un año más que él, se lo notaba un poco más cansado, pero con una cuota de alegría en sus jadeos y las palabras auto estimulantes que se repetía a sí mismo.

— También estás cansado, ¿no, Maru? — Le dijo Shota.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no lo estaría? Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y dormir.

— Si estás así a los dieciséis — Bromeó su compañero.

— ¡Ey! — Se quejó Ryuhei, empujándolo levemente con uno de sus brazos, ya que mantenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera —. Que Sho-chan tampoco es mucho más joven que yo.

— Pero bien que te gustaría estar en mis quince — Ambos sonrieron. Shota entrelazó su brazo al de Ryuhei y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón —. Vamos, un paso a la vez.

— ¡¿Me estás tratando de viejo?! — Exclamó Ryuhei, sin poder evitar sonreírle.

— Claro que no — Susurró Shota en voz baja.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? — Le preguntó el aludido.

— Ah. Perdón — Respondió Ryuhei, en voz baja —. ¿Ahora adónde vamos?

— ¿A la pensión?

— No. Yo quiero un helado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Shota mientras sonreía.

— Sí, quiero un helado. ¿O acaso no nos lo merecemos?

— No quiero que mañana me regañen cuando no pueda cantar…

— Vamos. Será sólo uno. Acompáñame, Sho-chan, por favor — Canturreó, intentando convencerlo.

 

Desviándose de su camino original, Ryuhei llevó a su compañero por una angosta calle. Aunque Shota ya le había rezado a todos los Dioses conocidos (y algún que otro inventado), Ryuhei le decía que se calmara, que por aquella calle no pasaba ni un solo alma (y Shota podía dar fe de eso). Mientras el camino se hacía cada vez más y más brillante, Shota pensó que era una broma: en medio de aquella calle, donde sólo se encontraban los fondos de las casas que estaban en aceras opuestas, había una máquina expendedoras de helado.

Al llegar frente a la misma, Shota se preguntaba de qué forma llegaban los productos allí, ya que en su recorrido no encontró ninguna calle lo suficientemente ancha como para que cupiera un camión que repusiera los productos faltantes.

Ryuhei se zafó de su agarre y se colocó en cuclillas frente a la luz de aquella máquina, pose con la que empezó a contar cuántas monedas tenía guardadas en su campera.

— ¿Te alcanza? — Le preguntó Shota, antes de fijarse en el bolsillo de su campera si conseguía un par más de monedas. El bolsillo resultó ser más pequeño de lo que pensaba, un poco incómodo, así que, cuando intentó sacar su mano, no más de una docena de monedas terminaron dispersas en el suelo y, por el susto ocasionado, mezclándose con las de Ryuhei, quien lanzó las suyas por el estrepitoso sonido de las monedas de Shota cayendo al suelo —. ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho, Maru — Se disculpó su acompañante, arrodillándose a su lado para juntar las monedas. Cuando la mayoría visible volvió a la palma de Ryuhei, éste las contó.

— Nos alcanza para uno solo — Dijo el aludido, con una media sonrisa.

— Perdón — Repitió Shota, imitando su gesto.

— No te preocupes — Lo calmó Ryuhei, poniéndose de pie —. De todos modos, creo que tampoco llegábamos para dos con lo que teníamos. ¿Qué sabor quieres?

— Frutilla estaría bien — Dijo Shota, mirando todos los sabores a través del grueso vidrio de la expendedora.

— Entonces…, será frutilla — Dijo Ryuhei, en voz baja, oprimiendo luego el botón que enviaría fuera el helado de mencionado sabor. Al hacerlo, Shota lo agarró y se incorporó.

— Aquí tienes — Le dijo.

— Gracias — Dijo el aludido, deshaciendo luego el papel que envolvía al helado, al cual le dio una mordida y, le extendió luego a Shota.

— ¿Está frío? — Le pregunto el aludido al ver que Ryuhei cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Al instante, asintió, haciéndolo sonreír. Ya que no estaba seguro de la temperatura del helado, lamió apenas un poco, sintiendo que si dejaba su lengua pegada por más tiempo, no podría despegarla de ahí jamás —. Está… Olvídalo — Al igual que Ryuhei, quien ya repuesto del efecto obtenido por la mordida del helado y lo miraba atentamente, le dio una pequeña mordida. Sintió su temperatura acabando con todas sus papilas gustativas, con su lengua, sus dientes, sus encías: todo. A diferencia de su acompañante, sonrió, dedicándole una mirada —. ¿Sucede algo?

Ryuhei se sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada. Está bueno, ¿no?

— Sí. Sí que vale la pena venir hasta aquí — Reconoció, volviendo a agarrar el brazo de Ryuhei de la misma forma en que lo había venido haciendo —. Pero, tengo frío.

— Sí, mejor regresemos.

Aunque todo indicaba que Ryuhei iba a empezar a caminar, no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando el cielo. Shota lo miró y luego levantó el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Parece que va a llover…

A pesar de la noche y el color especial con el cual estaba teñido el cielo, pronosticando una lluvia que llegaría más tarde que temprano, ambos se quedaron un rato mirando el lento recorrido de las nubes, sin decirse nada, simplemente mirando el cielo.


	14. Genderswapped/ sexo opuesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la complicidad de sus amigas, Maruko decide entregarle a Yasuko lo que había preparado para ella con motivo del Día de San Valentín.
> 
> _Día 14 : Genderswapped/ sexo opuesto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

Había estado preparándolo toda la noche para que saliera perfecto. Su curso intensivo de dos semanas en el manejo del chocolate más la ayuda de su madre, finalmente habían dado sus frutos.

— Por supuesto que no vas a recibir chocolates — Había dado por sentado Kurako, sentada sobre su pupitre y arreglándose el cabello de esa forma tan elegante y a la vez, sensual que tenía —. Si eres fea — Desde que apareció en su vida (gracias a Nishikiko que, al tener a Kurako de vecina, decidió integrarla al grupo ya formado de amigas) ésta se había vuelto en una pelea continua de la cual Kurako siempre salía airosa —. Y tampoco van a recibir el tuyo. ¿Comer algo preparado por ti? — La cara de la morocha se deformó un poco al adoptar una expresión de asco.

— No seas mala con ella, Kurako — Le dijo Hinako, de brazos cruzados al lado de Maruko —. No te preocupes Maru-chan. ¿Por qué no se lo das a Nishikiko-chan para que se lo dé?

— No. Puedo hacerlo por mí misma — Declaró la aludida, no del todo convencida.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Le preguntó Yokoko, sentada en el pupitre de al lado.

— Estaré bien. Gracias — Susurró, avergonzada.

Llegó hasta la puerta del salón, pero antes de abrirla, oyó la voz de sus amigas llamando su atención.

— ¡Maruko! — Canturreó Kurako.

Al darse vuelta, su grupo de amigas (incluyendo a Kurako y a la inexpresiva Subako) levantaron sus pulgares, deseándole la mejor de las suerte con esa seña. Avergonzada hasta la médula, la morocha sonrió. Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada. Justo ahí, frente suyo, estaba la razón por la cual había tomado esas clases, la razón de su insomnio desde quién sabe cuándo: Yasuko.

Sonriéndole, ahí estaba la compañera de Nishikiko, su _kouhai_. Y, del mismo modo, ahí estaba ella, sin poder ser capaz de emitir sonido.

— Buenos días, Maruyama _senpai —_ La saludó la muchacha de corto cabello de un color cercano al dorado.

— Bu… Buenos días — Susurró la aludida.

— Oye, Maruko, ¿por qué no acompañas a Yasu a la biblioteca? — Le pidió Nishikiko, asomándose al salón apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la más baja. Su atrevimiento hizo que Maruko frunciera el entrecejo.

— ¡Si _senpai_ no quiere, no hace falta! ¡En serio! — Exclamó Yasuko, negando con un movimiento de manos.

— No. No… Eh… Es decir… ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir!

Yasuko la miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

— Gracias — Le dijo.

 

El camino a la biblioteca era un poco largo, pero la posibilidad de salir al patio y sentir la naturaleza y una leve brisa acariciando sus mejillas, hacía que valiera completamente la pena.

— ¿Pudiste adaptarte? — Le preguntó Maruko, caminando escasos pasos detrás de Yasuko. A diferencia suya, ella parecía amar esa sensación de libertad. En cambio, Maruko, por dentro se derretía al observar su inocencia en cada una de sus acciones, en cada una de sus palabras.

Sabía por Nishikiko que Yasuko no había nacido en Japón, pero sus padres, sí, por lo que habían decidido regresar para que ella también conociera sus raíces.

— Sigo yendo a las tutorías — Respondió la aludida, caminando sobre el estrecho cantero al lado de la galería, con ambos brazos paralelos al suelo para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con los _kanji_?

— Sí. Simplemente, es más fuerte que yo. No los retengo — Reconoció, llegando al suelo de un salto —. Me gustaría que Maruyama _senpai_ me explicara cuando debo utilizar uno u otro.

Maruko se quedó embelesada mirando a la muchacha: entrelazando sus propios dedos por sobre su pollera tableada, ladeó un poco su cabeza y la miró con auténtica ingenuidad. La caja con forma de corazón que llevó desde que salió del salón, estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

Su sincera sonrisa la hipnotizaba y anulaba todos sus sentidos. Cuando se llevó una mano al rostro, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

— Yasuko-chan — La llamó. La aludida se giró para mirarla. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos una de la otra.

— ¿Sí? — Le preguntó la muchacha.

Sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil pulsaciones por minuto, caminó los pasos que la separaban de Yasuko con grandes zancadas, y le extendió, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo que había estado manteniendo en secreto.

— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! — Exclamó, finalmente, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia adelante y la cabeza gacha, sintiendo que toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

— Gracias — Musitó, aceptando el gesto de su superior. Cuando Maruko ya no sintió el peso de su confesión, fue incorporándose poco a poco, para terminar viendo a Yasuko examinando aquella caja de todas las formas y ángulos posibles —. Muchas gracias, _senpai_ — Le agradeció, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Ahhh! No, no, no. Por favor, no llores — Le pidió, sin moverse de su lugar.

— Lo siento, pero… Esto es demasiado hermoso. Me encanta — Reconoció la pelicorta, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los canteros y posaba su regalo sobre sus piernas. Alternadamente, su mirada se desvió a Maruko, que seguía de pie, y a su caja —. ¡Ah! ¡Pero yo no tengo nada para darle a cambio!

— No te preocupes. Para eso existe el White day — Le explicó la morocha.

— Pero tengo que darle algo a cambio ahora — Yasuko se quedó pensando qué sería lo más correcto que podía entregarle a Maruko, incorporándose al mismo tiempo en que dio con el regalo perfecto —. Ya sé. Cierre los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la aludida, con curiosidad.

— Sólo hágalo — Le pidió la muchacha, con un movimiento de mano.

— De acuerdo — Asintió Maruko, haciendo caso al pedido recibido.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre sus mejillas, un penetrante aroma a flores y los suaves labios de Yasuko posándose sobre los suyos. Sin poder ser capaz de reaccionar como una persona coherente, abrió apenas sus ojos para ver el rostro de Yasuko teñido de una tonalidad rojiza. Cuando se separaron y ese mínimo contacto se deshizo, vio cómo la más baja se avergonzaba, y ya no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

— Perdón. Quizás no debí hacerlo, pero…

— Estuvo bien.

— ¿Eh? — Le preguntó Yasuko, mirándola.

— El beso… estuvo bien — Reiteró la muchacha, con una sonrisa —. ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir o no a la biblioteca?

—Claro — Respondió Yasuko, sonriéndole y agarrándola de la mano, para seguir su recorrido, una al lado de la otra.


	15. Con un estilo de ropa diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota es secuestrado, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, su secuestrador parece más interesado en él, pero por una razón completamente diferente a la cual había sido secuestrado.
> 
>  
> 
> _Día 15 Con un estilo de ropa diferente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.
> 
>  **Notas:** En cuanto a la vestimenta en sí, imagínense a Maru como estaba en [8 UPPERS](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-K0uDSoCOTds/VvihubGaDuI/AAAAAAAAHXg/AUgs_jDhd3cetIXGaazJI6yxi6gS_EtOg/s1600/IMG2016-03-27-23h50m51s669.png), con ese pelo loco xD Y a Yasu tal cual como estuvo en [Yakou kanransha](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-B5gtv8O05jc/VvihucdG0pI/AAAAAAAAHXc/chsmvuWKnGglkTGVog5_XrdAJdf-nZ9jQ/s1600/IMG2016-03-27-23h56m46s949.png) (no así su personalidad) (nada que ver lo que es Yasu en este oneshot que la personalidad que tenía su personaje en ese dorama, nada que ver xD).

Había estado esperando ese momento por meses.

Todo estaba perfecta y fríamente calculado.

Conocía absolutamente todos sus horarios.

Incluso cuando se levantaba a la madrugada para robar un poco de comida y luego, seguir durmiendo.

— Vamos, vamos — Les ordenó a sus compañeros, desde la parte trasera de una camioneta.

El día era ideal: no había ninguna persona en la calle, solo los estudiantes que salían y entraban de la universidad, y la lluvia estaba a punto de hacer su acto de presencia —. ¿Están en posición? — Preguntó, quien parecía ser el líder, a una persona a través de un _walkie-talkie_.

— “ _Esperando órdenes_.”

— Perfecto — Susurró para sí la misma persona —. Vamos.

Siguiendo su objetivo, esperaron que fuera por la calle casi sin personas por el que siempre solía volver a su casa. Al mismo tiempo en que el vehículo donde ellos estaban, aceleró, también lo hizo el vehículo de apoyo, para evitar cualquier punto ciego por el cual pudiera escapar.

Su objetivo se giró al sorprenderse por la frenada de un vehículo frente a él. Abrazando su portafolio, se giró. Al ver una camioneta similar a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

— ¿Qui…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa. A modo de respuesta, recibió un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejó inconsciente.

 

Estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de la silla. Dejaba que a cada exhalación el humo del cigarrillo volara alto hasta terminar desapareciendo de su vista.

Cada vez que el humo salía de entre sus labios de una forma abstracta, levantaba la cabeza para ver qué forma tenía y luego la bajaba, y apoyaba su mentón sobre el respaldo de la silla. Realizando aquel movimiento, oyó un sonido proveniente de la silla que estaba a varios pasos delante suyo, la cual se quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que su ocupante despertó por completo. Lo vio desorientado, sin poder mover sus manos que estaban atadas detrás suyo, por sobre sus espaldas.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó, con la misma voz que había adoptado cuando preguntó a sus captores quiénes eran —. ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Oyó a una silla corriéndose estrepitosamente no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Aquel ruido lo hizo sobresaltar. Cuando quiso agudizar su sentido de la audición, recibió una bocanada de humo, haciéndolo toser.

— Lo siento. ¿El señorito no puede soportar el humo?

— ¿Q… Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estoy…?

Antes de poder ser capaz de seguir con su cuestionario, alguien lo interrumpió, una segunda voz para nada familiar.

— Ya está.

— De acuerdo. Espérame aquí, Yasuda-san — Le dijo el captor, palmeando su hombro mientras se incorporaba. A los pies de las escaleras, lo esperaba uno de sus tantos compañeros con un teléfono celular tan modificado, que parecía uno de los primeros modelos conocidos —. Cuídalo — El aludido asintió con la cabeza antes de que su superior subiera un par de escalones que lo llevaban a un piso superior, y se sentara sobre uno, sin dejar de mirar a su secuestrado —. ¿Yasuda-san? Tenemos a su hijo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No les entregues nada! — Exclamó el cautivo.

— ¡Cállate!

El encargado de vigilar a Shota, terminó por darle un duro golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente. Antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo oír a dos de sus captores discutiendo, pero el bullicio fue haciéndose cada vez más lejano hasta el punto de perderse entre esos muros de concreto.

 

Sintió un sonido familiar, un aroma familiar. No era exactamente uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tenía. Cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad, sí estaba secuestrado y no había soñado absolutamente nada, se sobresaltó. Sus manos seguían inmóviles, atadas, y la cabeza le dolía bastante.  Estaba por decir algo, pero sólo separó sus labios escasos segundos para volver a cerrarlos no mucho tiempo después. Finalmente, tomó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y separó sus labios una vez más.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurró.

— Por qué, ¿qué? — Le preguntó la misma persona que había estado frente suyo la primera vez que despertó.

— ¿Por qué motivo me secuestraron?

La tardanza en la respuesta por parte de su captor, hizo sudar frío a Shota. Quizás debió mantener su boca cerrada en vez de preguntarle eso.  Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo levantado de la silla, con la silla a cuestas, ya que sus muñecas estaban atadas entre el respaldo de esta. De un fuerte tirón, su captor liberó el agarre de sus manos, las cuales mantuvo juntas por detrás de las espaldas de Shota, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. Por su parte, aún con los ojos cubiertos pudo sentir el furioso latido de su corazón a una velocidad poco común para él. Fue lanzado sobre lo que sintió era un fino colchón y, una vez más, sus manos eran atadas, pero, esta vez sobre los barrotes de la fría cabecera de la cama. Pudo sentir una leve presión a ambos lados de sus piernas: era su captor, quien no iba a permitir que se escapara tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué?, preguntas — Susurró finalmente, acomodándose lo mejor posible, alrededor del cuerpo de Shota —. Porque tu padre me quitó lo único que me importaba en la vida — Agregó sobre el oído del cautivo —. Arruinó mi vida, y no te das una idea de la satisfacción que siento por haber cumplido con lo prometido.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? — Ante su pregunta, se dio cuenta que la persona sentada encima suyo no movió ni un solo músculo —. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

— Tú vas a pagar por él, eso te lo aseguro — Le dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

Lo siguiente que sintió Shota, fue el saco, la camisa y hasta la remera que llevaba debajo, encima de su cabeza. Podía sentir su piel erizarse por el roce con una piel ajena a la suya. En sus oídos, lo único que sonaba eran los jadeos de su captor, y su piel calentándose cada vez más y más. Se mordió el labio inferior. Eso estaba mal, ¿verdad? Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir algo en lo más profundo de su alma, aún cuando él no estuviera consintiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Se despertó sobresaltado una vez más, pero esta vez, tardó menos tiempo en darse cuenta dónde estaba, y lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, un sonido parecido a un sollozo fue lo que lo motivó a hablar.

— ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? — No quería ser golpeado de nuevo, así que decidió no darle siquiera un segundo de pausa entre una pregunta y la otra.

— ¿No entiendes lo que te hice? Aún así, después de eso, te dan ganas de seguir hablando — Resopló sonriendo en la última frase.

— Si querías que me callara, hubieras empezado por pedírmelo.

— ¿Lo habrías hecho?

— Yo no hablo a menos que me lo pidan.

— Bien que gritaste cuando estaba hablando con tu padre…

— Eso fue instinto de supervivencia — El ambiente volvió a ponerse algo tenso, al menos Shota pensó que sí —. ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Mh?

— Conmigo — Susurró el aludido.

— Quién sabe — Dijo el captor, de la misma forma que  Shota, mientras miraba el techo —. Aún no sé qué harán conmigo — Reconoció el aludido.

Aquella momentánea paz, fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de otro sujeto del grupo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —Exclamó el recién llegado, mientras bajaba la escalera a toda carrera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Exclamó quien estaba acostado al lado de Shota, incorporándose de un salto. Al encontrar a su superior arreglándose los pantalones y al secuestrado, prácticamente desnudo, la atención del aludido se volvió confusa —. ¡¿Te pregunté qué sucedió?!

— ¡Nos encontraron! — Exclamó un tercer sujeto que sostenía la puerta para que ésta no pudiera ser abierta.

— ¿Y se les ocurre meterse aquí?

— Arriba es una masacre — Susurró su compañero más próximo.

— Pues aquí no será muy diferente.

— No hay salida — Mencionó el aludido, mirando para todos lados.

— Sirve para algo y ayúdalo para que no entren — Se refirió su superior a quien estaba sosteniendo la puerta.  Acto seguido, se volvió a su secuestrado y desató sus manos. Lo ayudó a vestirse, hasta que él hizo intentó sacarse la máscara que cubría sus ojos —. No — Le advirtió, sosteniendo su mano —. Sólo ocúltate debajo de la cama. Estarás bien — Le susurró.

— ¿Tú… dónde…?

— Yo me iré de aquí, y no volverás a verme nunca más.

— Espera — Le pidió.

— No hay mucho tiempo — Sonrió el aludido.

— Sólo…  Sólo quiero…

 

— …da-san… Yasuda-san.

— ¿Mh? — Preguntó el aludido, recién despierto y con los anteojos algo torcidos. La enfermera que había ido a despertarlo, sonrió al verlo así.

— Tenemos una emergencia.

— Eh… Sí, sí, claro, enseguida voy — Dijo el muchacho, incorporándose y arreglando su uniforme. Acto seguido, entró al baño para refrescarse (y despertarse) un poco, mojándose el rostro. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo se sonrió a sí mismo y salió corriendo del consultorio. Al llegar a la planta baja vio a un hombre sobre una camilla que estaba siendo trasladado con una herida de bala en el abdomen —. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fue en un atraco. Protegió a su hijo y resultó herido — Le dijo uno de los residentes, al otro lado de la camilla.

— ¿El pulso?

— Está bajando por  la pérdida de sangre.

— Llamen enseguida a algún familiar y averigüen su grupo sanguíneo para hacerle una transfusión.

— Ya lo hice.

Shota levantó la vista para poder ver quién estaba haciendo lo que él pedía, aún antes de habérselo pedido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le preguntó.

El aludido le miró y sonrió.

— Maruyama Ryuhei, Yasuda _sensei_.

El aludido se quedó inmóvil, de algún modo.

Aunque haya sido una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta que esa no era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos, que los había visto en otro lugar y en una situación completamente diferente.  Cuando volvió su vista a aquel residente, vio la cicatriz que tenía en una de sus mejillas, y recordó por qué le resultaba tan familiar.

 

— Sólo quiero… saber más de ti — Le había dicho.

— Ya nos volveremos a encontrar — Se apresuró a decir Ryuhei —. Si no termino muerto aquí, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar. Y, aunque en ese momento no me recuerdes, sé que al final, lo harás — Finalizó, dándole un suave beso en los labios, mientras las manos de Shota, buscaban grabar sus facciones en las yemas de sus dedos.


End file.
